This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
One challenge with molding large open ended components is maintaining dimensional stability across a span of the component after it is removed from the mold and cools. While some molded component materials have properties that are beneficial for certain applications, some materials also have large shrinkage factors during cooling which creates difficulty in maintaining dimensional stability of the component during cooling. For this reason, wooden blocks or frames are commonly used to maintain the dimensions of molded components during cooling.